


пара драбблов по БЗ

by Consume888



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Consume888/pseuds/Consume888
Summary: просто пара драббликов по Благим Знамениям
Kudos: 2





	пара драбблов по БЗ

# 1  
Однажды утром Азирафель решил, что с него хватит.  
Однако, между чашечкой цейлонского и тостом с маслом все-таки передумал и согласился подождать ещё немного.  
Нет, разумеется, он был уверен, что Кроули справится, но что если что-то пойдёт не так? Точнее, что именно и в каких количествах пойдёт не так и что после этого будет.  
В десять Азирафель перевернул табличку с "закрыто" на "открыто" и беспокойно оглядел улицу. Он хотел было представить бентли, рьяно выруливающий из-за угла перекрестка, но вовремя спохватился. Когда дело касалось Кроули, то не было нужды в чудесах, просто немного веры и очень много терпения.  
Посетителей было больше обычного для буднего утра и Азирафель с радостью окунулся в просьбы достать воооон ту книжицу с верхней левой полки в секции четыре, а еще вот эту на седьмой снизу. Ах, никак не дотянуться, и вот эту, пожалуйста...

***  
"Любовь," сказал Тигр. И своим шершавым алым языком слизнул кровь с ладони Корицы и облизал ее смуглое лицо.  
"Любовь?" прошептала Корица слабым и глухим голосом, пользоваться которым давно отвыкла.  
***

\- Извините, у вас есть Нил Гейман? – девица в синем пальто постучала по боковой стенке стремянки, поправив очки на переносице, и Азирафель захлопнул книгу так резко, что поднялось облачко бумажной пыли.  
\- Самого Нила еще не завезли, но что-нибудь из его работ найдется, дорогая барышня, - широко улыбнулся Азирафель, спустившись со ступенек и протягивая книгу, - попробуйте вот эту. Занятно, что она здесь оказалась, - растерянно добавил он, - по правде сказать, мы специализируемся на авторах более раннего периода.

***  
Есть шип у розы для врага,  
А у барашка есть рога.  
Но чистая лилия так безоружна,  
И, кроме любви, ничего ей не нужно.  
***

\- Доброго утречка! Тут доставка, где я могу найти владельца магазина? – посыльный, забредший в лабиринт книжных стеллажей, почти влепился охапкой цветов в девицу и та, смачно чихнув и отряхиваясь от пыльцы, изливала недовольство протиснувшемуся вперед Азирафелю.  
\- Не люблю лилии. Меня, представьте себе, хотели так назвать. Была бы сейчас Лилит, чего бы еще не хватало. Запах просто ужасный.  
\- Ужасный, - хмурясь и вздыхая, согласился тот, - просто невыносимый, мучительный. Безрассудный болван!

***  
«Только в минуты свидания и разлуки люди знают, сколько любви таило их сердце.»

***  
\- Слушайте, крутится фразочка в голове, ну никак не могу вспомнить откуда, - устремившийся было на выход посыльный, резко обернулся и морща лоб окинул ближайшие книги растерянным взглядом, - так и заело, но что-то очень знакомое.  
\- Это Рихтер, - сдерживая всхлип и прижимаясь щекой к букету старательно заморгал Азирафель.  
\- Так сколько? – ехидно прошипели где-то совсем рядом.  
\- Сколько, - эхом отозвался Азирафель, бессильно привалившись к стремянке, поехавшей было под весом куда-то вбок, но вовремя перехваченной ногой в узкой черной брючине, - сколько...?  
\- Сколько любви, ангел?

#2  
\- Ну и погодка, - поспешно просушивая мокрый пиджак, Кроули звякнул входным колокольчиком и с порога направился прямиком вглубь книжного магазина, - кажется, я слегка погорячился придумывая нехватку парковочных мест, но каков эффект, а! Впихнуть хоть куда-то машину поблизости совершенно нереально. Видел двух девиц, готовых уже было провести спарринг под проливным дождём за последний незанятый клочок асфальта, шедеврально!  
\- Надеюсь, кроме хаоса в городской транспортной системе, ты принёс ещё и имбирь? - Азирафель нетерпеливо постучал по стенке кастрюли лопаточкой, помешивая закипающие в жидкости фрукты и специи, - осень пришла в Лондон, - внезапно добавил он, - самое время для меланхоличного распития яблочного пунша, знаешь ли.  
\- Да она отсюда и не уходила, судя по этому лету, - буркнул Кроули, поежившись и повторно с остервенением щёлкая пальцами над плечом, - кажется, пиджак надо ещё досушить, что-то я совсем утомился сегодня, повешу его на сушку, пока чревоугодничаем.  
\- Ах, - прискорбно вздохнув, Азирафель досадливо покачал головой, - горячую воду совершенно внезапно отключили, да ещё и с отоплением, представь себе, и ни единого словечка, ни единого объявления.  
\- Слушай, ангел, а может махнём тогда в Будапешт? Или вон на Камчатку? Там у подножия вулкана такие источники есть... Ну или, знаешь, по старинке натопим... одна ванна, двое нас, - Кроули аж зажмурился от воспоминаний, но мгновенно открыл один глаз, наблюдая за румянящимися щёчками Азирафеля.  
Тот уже наливал дымящийся пунш, украшая два любимых бокала дольками присыпанных корицей яблок.  
\- Пожалуй, дурного в этом не будет, - внимательно рассматривавший содержимое своего бокала, Азирафель таки подарил быстрый взгляд вместе с ответом, и Кроули с удовольствием утащил ещё одну яблочную дольку с разделочной доски, мысленно помечая схему с отключением горячей воды, как успешную.  
"Чем бы змея не тешилась," - благостно думал Азирафель, стыдливо припоминая прошлые змейские утехи.


End file.
